Adiós al Abuelo
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Porque hasta los imperios más grandes, tienen que decaer. Lo que sucedió durante los últimos momentos del Imperio Romano junto a sus nietos, Romano y Veneciano.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_**Capítulo único: Adiós al Abuelo Roma.**_

_Corría el año 473 después de Cristo. Roma estaba luchando por continuar sobreviviendo aunque fuera por unos días más. Todos los días debía salir a combatir contra los invasores bárbaros que provenían de todas partes de Europa. Estaba cansado, exhausto, agotado. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía dar su último aliento sin combatir hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaran._

_Ya no era el joven que alguna vez había conquistado la Galia al lado de Julio César. Ya no tenía ése mismo ímpetu para recorrer el norte de África y la península de los Balcanes. Quizás la hora ya había llegado, era el momento de que soplen nuevos vientos. Y tal vez, él ya se había quedado en la gloria pasada, aquella que había disfrutado como ningún otro y que ningún imperio volvería a ver en los próximos mil años._

_Se alistó como siempre, con ese traje de legionario que lucía con mucho orgullo. Tomó su lanza, su vieja compañera de conquistas y viajes. Se puso el casco lleno de las más finas plumas que se podían conseguir en aquel tiempo. No había dormido casi nada en los últimos días y tampoco podía pegarse el lujo de hacerlo. El tiempo del despilfarro, del vino, de las orgías bacanales, había desaparecido._

_Ahora debía enfrentarse con alguien que nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo. Por lo menos, no en esas condiciones. Lo había subestimado, ése había sido su gran error y por culpa de ello, su imperio estaba cayendo. Incluso el emperador Trajano había convivido con él por tres años hasta su traslado a Roma. _

_Siempre había reído con él, a pesar de que este hombre en particular no sonreía mucho. En realidad, era bastante serio, se preocupaba por desarrollar su pueblo y sobre todo, cuidar a sus nietos. Tal vez en esto último era en lo único en lo que coincidían, pues para Roma, sus dos nietos era lo más precioso y valioso con lo que contaba. Era por ellos que aún luchaba, porque no iba a permitir que nadie los tocara mientras que le fuera posible._

_Mientras tanto, el germano iba subido a su negro corcel por los alrededores de la devastada capital del imperio. Sin duda, los saqueos constantes habían tenido un gran impacto en la que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más ricas que el mundo antiguo había atestiguado. Miró los alrededores, la manera en la que los pocos soldados romanos todavía se mantenían firmes en su posición._

_Nada de esto interesaba a Germania Magna. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente y lo hallaría tarde o temprano. Siempre había sentido la tentación de enfrentarse a él. ¿Qué mejor momento que aquel? Roma nunca huía de una batalla, estaba enviciado con demostrar su superioridad encima de los demás pueblos. Debía ser paciente, lo encontraría cómo fuera. Era el único "trofeo" que realmente le importaba. Aún si perdiera…_

_Su cabellera rubia revoleaba con la brisa. Suspiró, nunca había llegado tan al sur. Estaba acostumbrado más bien al frío devastador del Norte. Le resultaba insoportable el calor, quería largarse en cuanto consiguiera lo que estaba pretendiendo. Aunque ése tampoco era su único deseo, ya que había dejado a varios pequeños niños y quería volver a mirarles a los ojos. _

_Entre aquellos chicos se podían contar a: Sacro Imperio Romano, aquel chico egocéntrico que luego se haría conocer como la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos, Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega, Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo. Se llevaban más o menos, por lo cual debía cuidarles con mucha devoción. Sonrió un poco, no iba a faltar mucho tiempo para volver a ver esos rostros tan encantadores._

—_¡Señor Germania! —gritó uno de los vigorosos bárbaros que habían estado luchando desde temprano._

—_Ya voy —Con aparente tranquilidad, fue a acompañar al resto del ejército._

_Por su lado, Roma estaba organizando lo poco que quedaba de sus legiones. A pesar de la escasez de los hombres, no estaba desalentado. A pesar de que la batalla estaba más que inclinada a favor de los invasores, el romano estaba motivado. Pasó la fila, observó a cada uno de los combatientes. Estaba claro que no eran ni la décima parte de aquel ejército legendario que había tomado la Galia._

—_¡Recuerden que somos Roma! ¡No vamos a perder! ¡Tenemos una historia y debemos mantenerla! —exclamó para tratar de emocionar a los hombres._

_En ese mismo instante, dos pequeños niños aparecieron a las afueras del panteón. Uno tenía el cabello más oscuro y parecía bastante enojado. El otro estaba con los ojos cerrados y llorando. Mientras que hacía su recorrido, se dio cuenta que sus dos nietos estaban ahí, justamente donde él no quería. Se desmontó y corrió hasta donde los chicos estaban aguardando._

—_¡Estúpido Abuelo! ¡¿A dónde crees qué vas? —le reclamó Romano, dándole algunos golpes en las grebas._

—_Romano, debo irme. Ustedes deben buscar un refugio en cuanto antes —El hombre acarició los rostros de los chicos._

—_Abuelo Roma, ¿vas a regresar? ¿Por qué tienes qué irte? —indagó Veneciano, quien no comprendía la gravedad de la situación._

_Al hombre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Casi nunca mostraba debilidad en cuanto se trataba de guerras, pero el pensar en que tal vez no iba a volver a ver a sus nietos le había destruido por dentro. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, ¿qué podría decirle a esos dos para qué no se preocuparan? No podía comentarles que su vida estaba en peligro y que su regreso era incierto. _

—_Quiero que me escuchen bien y que recuerden mis palabras —El hombre continuaba agachado, mientras que miraba a los dos._

—_¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, Abuelo? —volvió a preguntar el menor de los dos hermanos._

—_¡Estúpido Abuelo! ¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos? —se quejó el mayor._

—_¿De dónde has sacado que los voy a abandonar? Siempre voy a estar con ustedes, ¿entendieron? —abrazó a los dos niños mientras que dejaba entrever una triste sonrisa._

—_¡Pero, abuelo…! —Romano se preparaba para quejarse, pero no supo qué decir a continuación._

—_Sean buenos chicos. Quiero ser el abuelo más orgulloso del mundo —Luego de darles un pequeño golpe en la espalda, se levantó._

_Un soldado le estaba las indicaciones para irse y Roma sabía que ya debía partir. No quería despedirse de esa manera de esos dos pequeños niños. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos si él…? No podía detenerse a pensar en ello en un momento como ése. Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar que Germania Magna no les tocaría. Pero a pesar de los años y años que llevaban siendo amigos, aún no sabía que aguardar de aquel rubio._

_Miró por una última vez a los dos pequeños y luego, un siervo los alzó en sus brazos para llevárselos dentro del edificio. Roma respiró profundamente, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Quizás más adelante podría visitarlos, de alguna manera que todavía desconocía. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que todo ese esfuerzo valía la pena. _

_Después de subirse a su caballo, comenzaron a buscar a los hombres responsables de ese saqueo. No había ningún habitante de aquella ciudad que pudiera estar a salvo del robo de los invasores. Roma quería apresurarse a detener al jefe de todos esos bárbaros. Lideraba lo poco que quedaba de su legión, a pesar de que le habían recomendado alejarse de un punto tan vulnerable._

_Quizás ya sabía que iba a suceder de antemano. ¿Para qué continuar la larga agonía en lo cual se había convertido? _

_Sin embargo, lo que más le decepcionaba de todo, era quien perpetraba los ataques. Lo había llegado a considerar un gran amigo y un gran aliado. Tal vez su gran error había sido confiar en ese joven, que ahora se había convertido en un gran guerrero y ahora era la cabeza de los pueblos bárbaros. Sí, ésa era su única preocupación: Enfrentarse a la única persona que le había llegado a comprender y a convertirse en un apoyo para él._

_Germania estaba preparado para esa última batalla. Siempre firme y con una expresión seria, era el momento de concretar la victoria sobre Roma, era el momento de derrumbar a ese imperio que había dominado Europa por tanto tiempo. _

_Ambos se hallaron frente a frente en un callejón, lejos de los soldados. Roma prefería luchar al lado de sus legiones, pero esto ya se había convertido en un asunto personal. Solamente uno de los dos podía salir vivo de allí, mientras que el otro pasaría a los anales de la historia como el perdedor. Había mucho en juego y ambos tenían pleno conocimiento de ello._

—_¿No crees qué es hora de que te retires? —preguntó el germano. Su larga y rubia cabellera se movía de acuerdo a la brisa que soplaba. Sus armas consistían en una enorme lanza y una hacha de un gran filo. Además, confiaba en el hecho de que era un poco más sensato que Roma. _

—_¿Retirarme? Puede ser, puede ser. Ah, si que lo habré pensado… —respondió éste, mientras que miraba el cielo —. Pero antes de ceder el gobierno, tengo que ver en qué condiciones está la siguiente generación —admitió._

_En todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en esos dos chiquillos que había dejado. No podía permitir que algo les ocurriera. Siempre respetando sus viejas tradiciones, tomó su escudo con una de sus manos y en la otra llevaba su espada. Tantos siglos de combates, de haber derrotado a grandes reyes y de haber ganado el respeto del resto del mundo, no eran en vano. _

—_¡Acabemos con esto! —exclamó el hombre con toda la determinación del mundo. _

—_Sigues siendo un completo tonto —opinó el rubio, quien esquivó con bastante facilidad el embiste del imperio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el romano terminara cansado. Y ése sería el momento en el que acabaría con él. Solamente debía ser paciente._

—_No me subestimes —le recomendó éste._

_Mientras tanto, Romano y Veneciano continuaban resguardados del caos que estaba destrozando lo que alguna vez la gloriosa capital del Imperio Romano. El primero estaba realmente molesto, seguía sin comprender por qué su abuelo les había abandonado de esa manera. Por otro lado, el segundo estaba llorando y tenía un tremendo pavor por lo que podría estar ocurriendo en ese momento._

—_¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —reclamó el mayor de los dos niños, cuyos nervios estaban a punto de salirse de control._

—_Pero… pero… —No podía controlar los sollozos —¿Y si le pasa algo al abuelo Roma?_

—_¡Más le vale que vuelva! ¡No digas estupideces! —le reprendió. Aunque simplemente estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado enojado._

—_¡No te enojes, hermano! —Veneciano le abrazó lo más fuerte que podía. Al menos, se tenían los dos._

_Las horas pasaban y Romano estaba cada vez más impaciente. Se hartó de esperar e ignorando lo que le había pedido su abuelo, decidió ir en su busca. No iba a permitir que les abandonara de ésa manera._

—_¿A dónde vas, hermano? _

—_¡¿A dónde crees qué voy? ¡Iré a traer al abuelo de vuelta! ¡Maldición, no voy a dejar que se vaya cuando se le dé la gana! —exclamó molesto. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a salir de allí, la mano del pelirrojo le tomó por sorpresa._

—_Entonces, voy contigo —dijo éste, aun cuando tenía bastante miedo._

_Pasear por la capital del Imperio Romano no resultaba algo muy sencillo para dos niños pequeños, sobre todo, cuando la devastación predominaba el ambiente. Aunque tal vez el tamaño se estaba convirtiendo en una ventaja, ya que nadie se percató de la presencia de los dos chicos._

_Ambos estaban sumidos en el temor, pues no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad. Sí, el abuelo les había comentado que no era un buen momento y que las cosas no tenían buena pinta, pero nunca habían creído que llegara a ese límite. Había mujeres con bebés recién nacidos corriendo y gritando por sus vidas, personas que nunca habían visto en su vida deambulando como si fuera su casa y cuerpos de soldados caídos por las estrechas calles._

_Romano y Veneciano caminaban muy juntos, con mucho cuidado. Aunque en cualquier momento algún vándalo podía tomarlos como rehenes, todo lo que querían era volver a su abuelo una vez más. _

_Repentinamente, escucharon la voz del hombre…_

—_¡No voy a caer tan fácilmente! —gritó._

_Los dos niños trataron de darse cuenta de donde provenía la voz. Ambos miraron por todas partes, pero era difícil ver algo con tanto caos. Romano corrió sin pensar demasiado. Quizás su abuelo podría verles de donde fuera que se encontrara y de esa forma, podría darles unas cuantas explicaciones._

_A esas alturas del combate, el Imperio Romano se percató de la gran diferencia que existía entre él y Magna Germania. Sí, aunque lo había querido negar por un buen tiempo, no era el mismo joven que había conquistado el Norte de África y la península balcánica. El cansancio de mantener una disputa por tanto tiempo, comenzaba a afectarle en sus movimientos. _

_Su respiración era entrecortada y el sudor le molestaba la vista. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba listo. Iba a pelear hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaran. _

—_Deberías rendirte —opinó el germano, quien se limitó a contemplar el aspecto de su contrincante._

—_¿Te gustaría eso, no? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, como si el otro hubiera contado un chiste._

—_¡Maldito abuelo! —exclamó en ese mismo instante el mayor de sus nietos._

—_¡Abuelo! —también gritó Veneciano, al ver que el hombre estaba aún de pie._

_El Imperio Romano no supo qué hacer en ese mismo instante. Les había dicho bien que debían resguardarse y que no debían moverse hasta que no fuera más peligroso. _

—_¿Qué se supone qué…? —Le dio la espalda a su rival y se acercó a los pequeños. Les abrazó fuerte a ambos, no podía enojar con ellos por esa razón._

_Lamentablemente, los dioses habían dictaminado acerca de la fortuna del hombre. El germano sacó su lanza y mientras el otro continuaba mirando a los dos niños, aprovechó la oportunidad. Sólo le bastó una estocada en la espalda para liquidar con el asunto._

—_Sean unos buenos niños y crezcan para que esté orgulloso de ustedes —Consiguió decir antes de caer con fuerza sobre el suelo. El Imperio que alguna vez había dominado y gobernado por un vasto territorio del mundo antiguo, había caído finalmente en manos de quien alguna vez había su amigo._

_Ambos se quedaron al lado del hombre, tratando de que se levantara. _

—_¡No jodas, maldito abuelo! ¡No es gracioso! —exclamó mientras que intentaba inútilmente que aquel se pusiera de pie._

—_¡Basta, hermano! —Veneciano quiso calmar a Romano, aunque se sentía igual de mal._

¿Cómo era posible qué pudiera pasar tanto tiempo desde esa ocasión? Veneciano estaba observando el paisaje, mientras que Romano se acercaba a él. No entendía qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza así que se decidió a preguntarle.

—¿Por qué demonios pareces pensativo? —indagó a la vez que se sentó a su lado —¿Qué hay de interesante en el maldito paisaje?

—¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que el abuelo está orgulloso de nosotros? —respondió mientras que observaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

—Pues, yo… —se quedó sin contestar.

A pesar de los años, todavía extrañaban a su abuelo, quien les había cuidado por un buen tiempo.

Sin que los dos lo sospecharan, su abuelo está observándolos desde un arbusto cercano. Se había agachado lo suficiente para que no se percataran de su presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa, parecía que estaban bien y dado que no podía quedarse mucho rato, debió irse. Sin duda, estaba contento…

* * *

He estado trabajando en este shot por meses y finalmente, hoy vino la inspiración para terminarlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
